


How to Flirt

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [26]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bravo Reunion, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Bravo gets together for a ten-year reunion of OIF and Walt notices that Brad is acting a little strange.





	How to Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Are you flirting with me?

Walt is just finishing his drink when he hears the thunk of a beer being set down in front of him.

He looks up at Brad and grins. “Perfect timing.”

“How’d you know he was almost done?” Garza asks, obviously confused as Brad hasn’t even been around them for the last hour.

Brad just grins down at Walt before walking away without an answer.

“Ten years later and the Iceman hasn’t changed a bit,” Garza says, shaking his head.

 

 

The bar that Mike had rented out for the ten-year reunion of OIF, for all the former men of Bravo and their significant others, is as loud and rowdy as every get-together like this has ever been. Walt looks around and smiles, enjoying seeing all these guys again, some of whom he hasn’t seen since the last reunion - of which Mike is always trying to make happen every few years - and some who he still sees all the time.

 _Speaking of people he still sees all the time_ \- Ray takes that moment to sit down beside him, making a grab for Walt’s beer, but Walt has been friends with the guy too long to not have anticipated that move already.

“Brad is being extra creepy tonight,” Ray informs him once he fails to steal Walt’s drink.

“How so?”

“He keeps looking over here at you like a stalker. You mean you haven’t been able to feel him burning a hole in the back of your head all night?” Ray asks, turning around in his seat and flipping off whoever he’s looking at - Brad, probably.

“Are you jealous cause he’s ignoring you?” Walt asks, smirking when Ray sputters in outrage at the accusation.

“I’m just trying to express my concern over the fact that Brad looks like he’s seriously contemplating eating you for a midnight snack. But if you’re gonna be a dick about it, I’m not gonna try to save you from the Viking,” Ray says, throwing his hands up and stalking off, probably to find Nate so that someone will give him the attention he believes he deserves.

Walt finally turns to where Ray had been looking to see Brad sitting next to Poke, who seems to be in the middle of one of his rants. And Brad is indeed staring right over at him, and he can’t say he disagrees with Ray’s description. Walt can feel his skin heating up until Brad’s eyes move away from him to Poke.

Walt turns back to Garza and Lilley then, trying to get himself focused back on their conversation. Though, now that he’s been made aware of it, he definitely feels whenever Brad’s eyes are on him after that.

 

 

“Nice one,” Brad says when Walt’s dart hits another bullseye.

Walt feels himself light up, both at hitting the bullseye, as well as at Brad’s words.

“You’re on _my_ team, Brad,” Ray reminds him, shaking his head as he goes to set up his own throw.

Brad shrugs. “I was just saying it was a good throw.”

Walt accepts the high-five from Nate, his own teammate, and they share an eye roll as Brad and Ray begin to squabble over whether it’s allowed to be encouraging toward a rival team.

When Ray finally throws his own darts and hits a bullseye, Nate winks at Walt before he calls out, “nice shot, Ray.”

“Brad, do you have anything to say?” Ray asks, ignoring his husband’s encouragement, trying to stick to his rule of not celebrating the other team’s accomplishments.

Brad shrugs. “You’re lucky you hit that, your form was off.”

Nate and Walt decide that’s the exact right time to go grab more drinks, knowing Brad and Ray are going to be at each other’s throats for a while after a comment like that.

 

Ray gets his revenge on Brad an hour later when he somehow gains control over the jukebox in the back of the bar.

Only, it’s a very specific kind of revenge. Walt realizes that all the songs Ray has chosen aren’t just all country music songs, but are some of Walt’s favorites. He can’t help but sing along and bob his head to the tune, as well as side-eye Brad to see just how much pain this is causing him. But, when he catches his eye, Brad just grins at him, warm and real, like he doesn’t care at all about what Ray is subjecting him to.

After the sixth country song played in a row, with Brad’s only reaction being a small smile to Walt whenever he looks over at him, Walt has a pretty good idea of what’s going on.

“Are you flirting with me?” he asks, turning to face Brad fully.

Brad’s eyes widen for a second before he furrows his brow, huffing in annoyance and turning back toward the table.

Walt can’t help but laugh.

“That’s what you’ve been doing all night, isn’t it? You really think I’m not an expert at picking up the subtle hints of your flirting? I could write the book on it,” Walt reminds him.

It had been torture, in the beginning, trying to navigate all of Brad’s hangups about relationships, as well as his general unease with normal displays of affection.

Calling Brad’s hints ‘subtle’ is kind, more accurately, they’re minuscule, microscopic, may not actually consciously be there at all. And when Walt had been 24 and falling hard for his old Sergeant, he’d often thought he was losing his mind after every interaction with Brad, half the time believing that Brad didn’t actually want anything to do with him.

Now, nine years in, he’s mostly just charmed by the fact that his husband hasn’t gotten any better at flirting.

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Brad tries to insist. “I was just sitting here.”

“Uh huh. What’s up? You afraid I’m not gonna put out tonight?” Walt asks, grinning when he sees the small smirk that Brad can’t help but make.

Brad just shakes his head and takes a drink of his beer, clearly believing silence is his best defense now.

Walt decides to spare Brad’s ego then, so he places a hand on Brad’s wrist and leans in.

“We’re out of town for a weekend, with a nice hotel room, and Josh is with your parents,” he lists off all things that Brad already knows, but should have been good enough hints, so Walt is going to spell it out for him. “If you think I’m not treating this weekend like we’re on another honeymoon then you don’t know me at all.”

That gets a much bigger smile out of Brad, and Walt can’t help but lean in more to leave a quick kiss on his lips.

They pull away when they hear someone wolf-whistle from across the room and Brad glares in the general direction the sound came from.

When he turns to look at Walt again his glare morphs back into a smirk.

“So, what I think you’re saying, is that the flirting worked,” Brad says, looking smug as he takes a drink.

Now, it’s Walt’s turn to glare. “What I’m saying is that you’re lucky that I love you despite your inability to flirt.”

Brad leans back in his seat and shrugs. “Whatever works for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, yes, they did name their son after one Josh Ray Person.


End file.
